


Sweet Sacrifice

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: The reader was supposed to be a Yule sacrifice but Hvitserk decided to keep her as he’d rather have her in his bed. And since Ivar is now King he figures now would be a good time to share one his prizes.





	Sweet Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Oral, fingering, smut, threesome, little praise kink

Your laid out completely naked on the bed with your legs over Ivar’s shoulders. His head is right between your legs and his tongue is doing slow circles over your sensitive clit. You want to just reach down and thread your fingers through his hair but you can’t. Hvitserk is above you keeping your hands pinned down.

You let out a loud moan as Ivar reaches a hand up and slowly dips a finger inside you. His other hand keeps a firm grip on your waist to stop your hips from moving.

“See? What did I tell you, Brother?” Hvitserk smiles as Ivar pulls away from your throbbing clit.

He pulls his finger out of you, leaving you feeling empty. “You were right, Hvitserk. She is too delicious to sacrifice for Yule.” Ivar spoke through heavy breaths.

“I was thinking she would make a better sacrifice in bed.” Hvitserk reached down and palmes your breasts.

You humm in agreement.

“Well brother, what do you say? Perhaps you will have her taste you next.” Hvitserk leanes down and pressed a light kiss to your lips.

Hvitserk climbs off the bed and allows Ivar into his spot. You watch as Hvitserk grabs your ankles and flips you onto your stomach. You’re met with Ivar’s pelvic area. He’s laying sideways with his hand gripped tight around his erection.

You move on your knees and open your mouth wide before reaching to grasp him at his base. Ivar immediately let’s out a little hiss in pleasure as you flatten your tongue and wrap your lips around him.

Hvitserk’s right behind you. You feel his hands on your hips and his knees separate your legs before he reaches down to line himself up at your entrance. He enters you with one easy thrust and you hum with Ivar’s cock still in your mouth.

“Now That’s a good girl.” Ivar groans.

You move your head up and down while swirling your tongue and create a gentle suction around his base. Little drops of precum fill your mouth with a salty taste.

Hvitserk groans quietly as he pumps his erection deeper inside you. It Feels different from the specific angle. Better. He’s hitting you in all the right places and it’s hard to keep your mouth around Ivar but it’s a challenge your willing to take on.

Ivar begins to breathe even heavier and you feel his cock swell before his warm salty seed fills your mouth. It takes you 3 whole swallows before he finally finishes. You feel him go soft and open your mouth to release him.

Hvitserk begins groaning and tightens his grip on your waist. You grip the furs beneath you and let out a loud moan. Your legs start to tremble and you feel warm tingles build up in your core.

“Hvitserk!” You cry out before your inner walls clench around his erection.

Hvitserk slams into you one more time before he releases his warm seed inside you with a quiet groan.

“See? Better in bed.” Hvitserk comments as he lays beside you.

“It makes sense. She is not to be sacrificed to the Gods, but to us. From the Gods themselves.”

You look up at Ivar. He reaches a hand down and cups your cheek in his palm. “And what a sweet sacrifice she is.”


End file.
